


[Podfic] L'aurore aux doigts écarlates

by Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Will, Developing Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Hannibal in Love, Killing, M/M, Morning After, Murder Husbands, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Season/Series 03, Will's becoming
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic
Summary: La seule chose que Will retient de la chute est l’étau intime des bras d’Hannibal se refermant autour de ses épaules, un instant parfait en suspension dans la pénombre grise de l’aube, au-dessus des flots roulants de l’Atlantique.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [L’aurore, aux doigts écarlates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811078) by [Jainas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas). 



[Lien](https://clyp.it/5vb3gg2r)


End file.
